


You Were Beautiful

by Hellenaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Some Fluff, adorable Marco, canonverse, kind of, stuttering Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellenaa/pseuds/Hellenaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t really remember when I started having feelings for him, but they came in like a storm and smacked me in the face. They were even worse when he suddenly kissed me in the cabin,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote a long time ago, but I really hated the way it was written. So I re did some of it and fixed it. It's probably not edited that well because I suck at editing and I don't want to bother my beta while she is quite immersed in a naruto fic(lol).

          I don’t really remember when I started having feelings for him, but they came in like a storm and smacked me in the face. They were even worse when he suddenly kissed me in the cabin when everyone had already gone to breakfast. Flashing me his usual amazing smile after with a hint of red on his freckled face.

          I didn't think it was even possible to love someone this hard, but I had been frozen in shock for a good minute before he laughed and tugged me to breakfast with the rest of the trainee's. During our breaks we would go for walks, we would hold hands and I was unbelievably happy; despite our dire situation as soldiers. I was planning on joining the military police anyway and I was glad since Marco would be joining me as well.

          Nobody really suspected us in any relationship stronger than friends, which was easier than explaining ourselves to everyone. Eren probably wouldn't shut up about it if he found out, and he was annoying enough already.

          We would occasionally sneak out at night right as everyone fell asleep(or I hoped everyone had been asleep each time we did). One night however, was different. Marco grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, looking at me adorably with those bright brown eyes. I smiled clumsily back at him and he leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we had done, and it brought a deep shade of red to my face that spread to my ears.

          He pulled me into the vacant cabin next door to ours, it looked exactly the same but without occupants in it. I was confused as to what Marco was doing.

          "Hey Marco what are we doing?" I asked him looking around the dark room

          "Trying something different out." he sang, his words sounding like a beautiful song. His hand brushed up my arm and across my shoulder and finally resting around the nape of my neck, there were only a few seconds of stillness before he pushed his lips to mine.

          I gasped, this was a very different kiss than the others that we had shared. It felt more intense, more emotional. Lips still pressed together he was leading me somewhere, and I had no idea where until we both crashed onto one of the beds. I raised my hands up unsure of how to react to this type of situation and words didn't help either when I was this flustered.

          "W-wait, M-M-Marco what a-are we g-gonna d-do?" I stuttered out horribly. Well what a way to make a fool of yourself Jean you've gone and done it now.

          I heard that adorable laughter again, Marco brought a hand up to his mouth to try and hold it in and failed miserably at it. He had been sitting on me, knees on either side of me. He looked down at me, smiling wide and angelically.

          "I guess I just," he began "I wanna make you feel nice, that's probably the easiest way to put it." I looked at him slightly confused before he showed a little demonstration by grinding against my hips which resulted in me squirming underneath him. After I'd settled down enough to speak properly without it being complete gibberish I asked.

          "How are you...?" I looked up at him quizzically and he smiled again bringing his head down to bury it in the nape of my neck.

          "You are so cute," Marco breathed and the air brushed my neck making me shiver slightly. He sat up holding himself over me now.

          “I just want to try something simple,” he said leaning down and granting a quick but passionate kiss on my lips that made me slightly light headed. Marco was actually shaking slightly I could see now, was he nervous? I didn't know why but I wanted to reassure him. I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck smiling nervously when he looked at me.

          After letting my hands drop back to the bed again he continued with more determination in his movements. He ran his hands up and under my shirt and my skin got hot wherever he touched, I squirmed under him until his hands grazed over my nipples which left me gasping and my back arching off the bed for a moment.

          Did he just, touch my nipples? and I reacted like that? I heard Marco giggle as he lifted my shirt up to my collar bone and bend down trailing kisses all over my chest, they were quick and seemed precise and I just kept squirming as his lips made contact each time.

          My knees had been bent down and off the bed so it wasn't hard for Marco to slide off me, making sure to grind over my erection as he did which made me let out a small moan. How long had it been since I'd touched myself? Too long it felt, he slid down my pants. I felt the colder air hit my cock and shivered slightly, I pulled myself up onto my elbows to look at what Marco was doing.

          "W-w-what a-are you d-doing?!" I stuttered out once more tripping over my words, he just looked at me for a brief moment smiling before he closed his mouth of my head. It was clumsy, but that didn't stop it from making me throw my head back and moaning loudly. It took him a bit, but he ended up figuring out that I really like it when he sucked on the head and pumped my shaft, his tongue going over the slit. I had buried my hands hands against my eyes as my back arched in pleasure.

          A whine turned into a deep moan as he tried something different, he swallowed as much of me as his gag reflex would allow. At that I sat up quickly and pulled his back from my dick as I reached my climax, breathing hard with little moans in between. When I had finished riding my orgasm I looked at him and I would be lying if I didn't say he looked sexy as fuck.

          "Oh my god, Marco I'm so sorry" I said embarrassed with myself, it was all over his face and that mixed with the tears from him almost triggering his gag reflex. I felt bad but couldn't deny how it made me yearn for him even more. He laughed a little and smiled at me before standing and going to the one bathroom in the cabin and washing himself off. I lay back on the bed after tucking myself back in my pants.

          I felt absolutely amazing. Marco came back and squeezed onto the bed beside me, planting a kiss on my cheek and giggling, god he was so adorable.

          "I love you, Jean" He said quietly.

 

          ~~~~~

 

        _I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight shining right on me. I put my uniform on, and grabbed my cloak. Two wings showed on the back, one white and the other black. The symbol of the recon corps._

_My mind was blank, as it always was in the morning before I greeted him, he gave me the strength to work hard. I stepped out of the building and kneeled on one knee, crossing my right fist over my heart and bringing my left arm behind my back. I bowed my head and was silent for a while._

_           "I love you too, Marco. May we see each other in my next dream" I smiled and stood up, ready for my day of work now that I had greeted my love that had been lost to war. _


End file.
